Hell Run
by Spurbeam
Summary: Running through Hell. Just a normal day for Quote and Curly Brace! Rated T for very minor cursing and minor violence in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Into Hell

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic ever, so reviews are welcome, even if they are flames. Enjoy!**

Quote had gone through thousands of steps, maybe millions, just for this one moment of triumph. He charged his Spur and shot the Undead Core in its face. The core exploded, sending Quote into unconsciousness. "_Second time in less than a year…_" he thought as he fell into blackness.

He woke up to Sue tugging his arm. "Come on! We have to escape. The island is falling!" Sue ran across the room and down the steps. Quote scurried after her. When he got outside, Sue was yelling to him: "Hurry! If you don't run fast enough, you'll get squished by the flying blocks!" Quote dodged blocks as he made his way across the shaking balcony. The door to the Prefab House was open. "_Huh?_" he thought as he boosted across the blocks, "_It's not closed? Might as well check inside." _He closed the door behind him as a block almost crushed him. Quote noticed a hole in the floor. He could _smell_ the evil radiating from it. He knew that this was his final destination. He ran forward and jumped down into a black wind.

Quote landed on an orange platform with blocks to the left and a sign down to his right. He went down to the sign and read its chilling words:

"Welcome to Hell!"

He boosted up the small pit and stood next to the "staircase" of spikes. He boosted across them and was ready to land when he saw MORE spikes below him. "_Oh crap_!" Quote thought. He landed on one of the smaller spikes and regained his boost fuel. He flew up to the ledge in front of him and heard a voice…

_Did you know that the woman named Jenka had as son named Ballos? _

_Like his sister, he possessed magical powers that no man had. _

Quote shivered and felt as though the voice was watching him. He walked over to the two energy triangles/triforces/nacho cheese capsules and let the Whimsical Star hit them, leveling up his Missile Launcher to Level 2. He ran to the ledge below the capsules and jumped off, boosting across a platform filled with spikes. He passed the energy capsules and landed on a very small ledge with a life capsule. He grabbed the capsule and boosted across the ground full of spikes below him and landed on a platform with a door and an unconscious Curly Brace. Quote picked her up and tied her to his back with his tow rope, then heard the voice again…

_The people loved and trusted Ballos,_

_Even more than their own king…_

Quote walked on through the door and prepared himself for what would happen next… in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2:B2 and Butes

Quote went through the door at the bottom of B1, and ran into B2. He felt the island shaking as he ran, and for good reason. Blocks were falling from the ceiling above him, and Butes were flying around him. With Curly on his back, Quote was having a hard time getting across. But he ran as hard as he could, and he had some close calls with the falling blocks. Once Quote was halfway through, he heard the voice again:

The jealous king had Ballos apprehended and thrown into prison, where his punishment  
was brutal and cruel. Humans can be cruel indeed...

Quote continued boosting through B2, and once heard Curly groan, but didn't wake up. He saw a wall and a hole few feet in front of him, and could again smell the evil coming from the hole. When he fell down the hole, he heard the voice AGAIN:

Under the extreme cruelties of the torture, Ballos' magical power ran wild. The king was engulfed in the swirl of magic and destroyed in an instant. The kingdom Ballos so loved was reduced to ashen ruins.


	3. Chapter 3: B3, Presses, and Mesas

Quote fell down the hole from B2 to B3. He landed on a platform with some Butes in front of him and heart cookies behind him. He heard Curly wake up. He grabbed the cookies, and boosted over the platform, over the Butes. He then shot at the Butes below him and Curly shot above. Quote turned around and saw many Butes flying out of the hole leading to B2. He hopped back on the platform and shot at the Butes with the Spur, and Curly took care of the ones behind him. Quote landed down on a rocky ground with some Butes and arrows. Quote killed the Butes before they had a chance to fire at him. He boosted ahead while the presses crashed down around him. He soon came to a wall and boosted up, easily landing on the top. He saw a couple Butes and two Mesas. He dodged the blocks that were thrown at him, and once he killed them, hit the bomb in the wall. Quote boosted down a small hole and killed two Butes. He then heard a rumbling above him as Butes came streaming out of the hole. He killed them all and shot at the gray blocks in front of him. Quote shot at the bomb and grabbed two more heart cookies. When the bomb exploded, Quote fell off the ledge and narrowly escaped the two rolling balls on the floor. Another bomb, and he ran across the rocky ground. He then heard the voice.

Jenka, seeing her brother's madness, confined to the floating island. That was all she could do. Even as he was, she could not bring herself to kill her own brother.

Quote felt a little uneasy. Who was Ballos? He ran and stepped into the next room. It was full of spikes, Butes, and Mesas. He boosted above them, taking care to dodge when the arrows and rocks came close. Quote soon came to a tower with Butes on each ledge. Quote boosted to the top, killed the Bute there, and shot at the bomb. It exploded, and he went into the next room. There were Butes on the left and right side. He hopped down and shot at the left side, hoping Curly did the same on the right. He shot the bomb, it exploded, and he went into the tall room. There was a wall in front of him with three bombs. He went to the top one and shot at it. He went through the hole the bomb had made, and killed the two Butes in front and behind him. Quote flew up, broke a block he saw earlier, and looked inside the chest. He grabbed the missile expansion inside, and hopped down. Three groups of Butes flew out, and Quote boosted back to the main platform. He shot at them, occasionally jumping to dodge a Bute flying beneath him. When he boosted down to shoot at the two bombs blocking his way, Quote heard the ghostly voice.

It was Jenka's daughter, Misery, who forced Ballos to create the Demon Crown. Because of this, she was cursed to do the bidding whoever possessed the crown. If the crown is destroyed, the curse is lifted. However...

Quote realized that that Jenka woman was more important than he thought. He blew up the bombs, and ran inside the room, only to be greeted by... a giant press?!


End file.
